


Robin vs. Bane

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Now that Batman is out of the picture and Robin is fighting crime alone, he's become quite a thorn in the side of Gotham's criminal underworld. They decide to hire someone to get rid of the meddling young hero...





	Robin vs. Bane

It was a bad grappling hook. That simple. Batman’s line broke and the fall was a bad one. His back was broken and it was all Robin’s smaller body could do to get Batman’s hulking frame to the Batmobile and back to the cave. For weeks Batman lay in a coma as Robin and Alfred sought a way to get him back on his feet. Those weeks had seen a boon in crime throughout the city. The criminals were running rampant and Robin didn’t feel up to trying to stop them despite Alfred’s encouragements. Robin was still 17 and without the security of Batman, just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The red phone rang off the hook but Robin refused to answer it. 

The celebration of his 18th birthday was hollow and solemn with no change in Batman’s condition. 

“Master Robin, you must consider venturing out on your own, it’s what Master Bruce would want!” Alfred pleaded the night after Robin’s birthday.

“Maybe you’re right, Alfred. After all, it seems like just the normal crop of villains. If I’m careful and plan things out, I should be ok. Also, they’ve been working under a false sense of security. It’s time to take Gotham back!” Robin said, pounding a gloved fist into his other hand. 

The next two weeks were phenomenal for justice and for Robin. He successfully thwarted the plans of several known supervillains, including Joker, Riddler, Catwoman, and Penguin. He was never able to apprehend them, but their operations were in shambles. He’d been able to dodge questions from Police HQ about Batman was beginning to get his own reputation as a lone crime fighter, despite only being two weeks over 18.

Robin’s confidence continued to grow as the villains raged at their inability to stop the teenage wonder boy. 

At the end of Robin’s two week victory streak, there was a meeting of the four supervillains at Joker’s hideout. 

“My friends, we have to do something about the Boy Blunder! He’s ruining our plans all on his own!” Joker lamented.

The others nodded in disgruntled fashion.

“We usually had no problem with the boy even with Batman, but without him it seems like he’s tougher,” Penguin said.

“Perhaps it’s because without the Caped Crusader, Robin is forced to be more careful and thus not as brash as his youth would imply,” Catwoman pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

“I have a theory, and it’s that Batman is hurt somehow,” Penguin said, smoking on his long cigarette. “It could be serious and that’s good for us. What’s not good for us is this little boy meddling in our affairs! I say we hire someone to take him out!”

The others nodded feverishly.

“I think I know just the man,” Riddler says gleefully. “His name is Bane, his strength and mind are unmatched. For the right price, he’ll deal with our bird infestation.”

The message to Bane was simple: “Dispose of the Boy Wonder however you see fit, payment enclosed.”

A massive figure, dressed in a sleeveless black armored top, thick black military pants with several large pockets, thick black boots, and a black mask over his mouth and nose, read the message. His bald head furrowed as he thought. His exposed arms bulged with muscles and veins. He looked at the picture the villains had sent him of Robin. He moaned in satisfaction as he saw the small figure dressed in his bright, skimpy costume. His massive cock twitched at the thought as he got out of his chair and headed off into the night. 

Robin drove the Batmobile slowly through the town, more confident on his patrol but ready at a moment’s notice. He noticed a set of headlights approaching rapidly from the rear. He tapped the accelerator to create some distance, a bit of flame shooting out of the back. The headlights kept pace. Robin gave it more gas as his masked eyes were locked in the the rearview mirror. Robin looked back at the road with just enough time to see a massive figure standing in the middle. Robin smashed his pixie boot on the brakes. The figure reached both fists into the hair and brought them down hard as the Batmobile struck him. The force of his fists stopped the Batmobile cold, smashing the front end down and lifting the back end slightly off the road. Robin’s body was thrown forward because he was only wearing a lap belt. His masked face slammed into the airbag hard, dazing him.

Bane walked around the smoking front end of the Batmobile as Robin groaned in pain. His masked face was unhurt but buried in the airbag. The headlights disappeared. Bane grabbed Robin by the cape and pulled him off the airbag and back against the driver’s seat. He groaned again, eyes half-closed. Bane reached in and unclicked the seatbelt, noticing the very small bulge in Robin’s briefs that it pushed out. With the seatbelt off, Bane grabbed Robin by the neck and easily lifted his body out of the Batmobile. 

“Good night, little bird,” Bane said in his slightly distorted voice as he applied slight pressure to Robin’s vulnerable neck. Robin didn’t have the strength to struggle as his small body went limp suspended in the air by Bane with one hand. Bane then cradled Robin’s small body in his arms and walked off the street into a nearby building. A towing service that Bane had hired came and removed the Batmobile from the street and dumped it in the harbor 10 miles away. 

Bane carried Robin’s unconscious body into a room with a concrete floor and concrete walls. There was a camera in the top corner with a red light on. The villains all gathered around a television at Joker’s place to watch as they saw Bane carrying the sidekick. They had no idea what would happen but they didn’t care as long as Robin was out of the picture. 

Bane carefully deposited Robin’s body on the floor, taking care not to cause his body any physical damage. He removed his utility belt, gloves, and boots and deposited them in a bag. He then removed the cape but left it on the floor next to the unconscious hero. Next the vest and shirt were removed and also placed in the bag, leaving Robin in just his briefs and mask. Bane labeled the bag, “Riddler”, and put it in the corner. Riddler licked his lips watching the television.

Bane then took Robin’s cape and tore it easily down the middle. Twisting it several times he fashioned it into two strands of rope and bound Robin’s wrists behind him and his ankles together. Bane looked at the camera and then back at Robin’s bound, nearly naked body. 

“Such a beauty, such a delicate little thing,” Bane said, kneeling down next to the hero’s slowly breathing body. He stretched him out on his back, putting his hands underneath him which made his pelvis rise up slightly. Bane’s thick bare hands caressed Robin’s smooth cheek and lips. He then traced his collar bone and ran a finger down the center of Robin’s hairless chest, outlining the barely defined pectoral muscles. Each nipple was tweaked by Bane’s thick fingers, causing them to rise and stick out. The hand then went down the center of Robin’s abs, tracing each of the slightly defined 6 pack and dipping into the navel. Bane caressed Robin’s soft package through the green briefs, noting its rather unimpressive size. Both hands went down Robin’s smooth thighs, feeling the tight muscle underneath before ending at Robin’s smooth bare feet. 

Bane then stood up and went over to the corner camera and looked up into it.

“I will break him for you,” is all that he said.

Robin began to stir.

“Wh...what the...oh my head....”

“Ah, welcome back Robin, the Boy Wonder. My name is Bane. I’ve been hired by the villains you have inconvenienced to get rid of you and so I shall. I warn you, this will not be pleasant for you,” Bane said, standing tall over Robin. 

“You fiend! What have you done with my costume!?” Robin screamed, struggling in the bonds from his own cape.

“It’s been set aside for the one who paid for it. As for your cape, that’s what holding you, and as for your briefs, well, they will silence you,” Bane replied.

With a quick motion his thick hand grabbed the front of Robin’s green briefs and he pulled, ripping them at the seems and removing them from Robin’s body. Robin was now exposed to Bane and the criminals, his soft, circumcised penis and nearly hairless balls on full display. His masked face turned red. Bane then balled up the briefs and shoved them in Robin’s mouth, much to Robin’s protestations. A large piece of duct tape sealed them in as now Robin was reduced to a masked, naked, and muffled hero. 

In Joker’s hideout, Riddler’s hard on was noticeable and the other villains too were getting aroused at what they were seeing. 

“As your little penis demonstrates, you are not really a man but seek to be treated like one. Allow me to do so,” Bane says. 

He reaches down with one hand and fists Robin’s brown hair, pulling him across the room by it despite Robin’s muffled screams and flailing, but bound limbs. When he reached the wall, Bane lifts Robin up by his hair so he’s against the wall. He then shifts his grip to Robin’s neck as Robin’s small, naked body is absolutely menaced by Bane’s massive self. 

Bane winds up with his right hand, his left holding Robin’s neck, and delivers a massive punch to Robin’s midsection. Despite Robin tensing his abs in preparation, all of the air is knocked out of him easily. Bane doesn’t stop with one. Over and over again he punches, not allowing Robin to breathe or recover. When Robin’s face begins to turn purple from lack of oxygen, Bane lifts Robin off of his bare feet by his neck pinning him to the wall. Robin can barely struggle as he passes out. 

Bane drops him and Robin crumples to the ground in a naked heap.

“Such a soft and weak hero. This is just the beginning!” Bane says. He kicks Robin’s body onto his stomach and unties his hands from behind his back and then with another kick gets Robin onto his back. He re-ties his hands in front of him. Bane then drags the boy by his hair again back to the center of the room, this time with no muffled screams because Robin is still passed out. 

Bane lowers a chain from the ceiling as he lifts Robin to his feet. He secures his hands over his head to the chain, stretching Robin’s body taut. Robin’s limp body hangs with his toes barely touching the ground. As Robin comes around, his legs stiffen as he places his weight on his toes to relieve his shoulder strain. His muffled groans are audible to the villains watching on camera. 

Without warning or greeting, Bane begins to go to work on Robin’s stretched body, delivering more body blows to Robin’s helpless body. Robin’s masked face hangs low as the blows continue to knock the wind out of him. Bane, like a prize fighter, circles the defenseless hero, delivering punches to his pecs, abs, kidneys, and back. He slaps Robin hard on his ass several times, the virgin cheeks wobbling as he does. Bane then lifts his knee into Robin’s exposed cock, eliciting the loudest muffled scream yet as tears stream down Robin’s masked face. 

“Being a hero is tough work, boy. You’re clearly not made for this,” Bane mocks as the torture continues. With another knee to the groin, Robin’s eyes roll back into his head and he hangs limp again. 

Bane looks into the camera. “I think our hero here needs some help or he’ll be passed out the whole time,” Bane says. He goes off camera and returns with three things: a needle, a razor, and shaving cream. 

As the villains watch, Bane lathers up Robin’s underarms and pubic area. Carefully, with precision not matching Bane’s hulking features, he carefully shaves Robin’s body, not nicking a thing and leaving Robin smooth from the neck down. Riddler, at this point, is simply stroking in front of the other villains. Joker also pulls his out and strokes.

Next Bane injects Robin’s ass with the needle and within a minute Robin is wide awake.

“Welcome back, Robin. In your absence I’ve turned you into the physical boy that you are by relieving you of your body hair. It was a false premise of manhood on your part. The second thing I did was inject you with a stimulant so you’ll be able to stay with us for this next part.”

Bane unhooks Robin’s hands from the chain allowing him to stand on his own power. Robin clearly tries to use this energy to break the bonds but his cape’s material is too strong. He reaches down to go for his ankles but when Bane sees the puny escape attempt, he just laughs and delivers a massive kick to Robin’s ass who immediately collapses to the ground because he couldn’t balance himself. 

Immediately Bane is down on his knees next to Robin, rubbing his smooth body and slapping his nipples and ass as Robin struggles. Bane lifts Robin’s bound legs up, exposing Robin’s virgin and smooth hole, slightly lifting his ass off the ground. Robin shakes and struggles but cannot escape the strong grip. Bane releases his 10 inch cock and Robin’s masked eyes go wide in shock and horror. 

Bane slaps Robin’s ass a few more times, continuing to hold Robin’s bound legs up in the air. Without warning and without mercy, Bane forces his massive cock into Robin’s virginal hole to a piercing and muffled scream. Robin is split as Bane begins pumping the young hero. With one hand holding Robin’s legs up and the other slapping Robin’s ass, Bane fucks the sidekick as the villains watch, shocked and aroused. 

Bane is relentless, pumping in and out for upwards of 15 minutes. Robin’s face is stained with tears and his voice is hoarse from screaming. Bane lifts Robin’s legs higher, forcing his ankles towards his head and rolling him up on his upper back. Bane gets off his knees and begins plowing Robin from above, driving down into the boy whose gymnast background makes him unfortunately flexible enough for this humiliation. The pounding continues for another 10 minutes as Bane shows no signs of stopping. 

Bane then pulls out and drops Robin’s body back to the floor. Robin groans and can barely move. Bane grabs Robin by the hair again and pulls him to his knees. He rips the tape off and pulls out the soaked briefs. Robin barely has time to gasp air before Bane shoves his cock into his mouth. Robin’s bound hands attempt to push away from Bane but Bane pulls out and slaps Robin’s face hard before shoving back in, indicating without words what Robin’s expectations were. Robin’s struggles dissipate slowly as saliva leaks out of his heroic mouth around Bane’s massive cock. 

After another 15 minutes of oral assault, Bane pulls out, slapping Robin hard enough to send him to the ground. Robin prays for darkness but the stimulant is keeping him alert. Bane lifts Robin’s body up and places him on his knees with his back to Bane. Bane then shoves Robin’s back forward and Robin understands to brace himself on his bound hands. 

“Good. You’re beginning to learn,” Bane says before plowing once again into Robin’s hole. Robin’s screams are now echoing in the room without his gag. Bane continues to fuck Robin for another 20 minutes before pulling out, still rock hard. 

Bane then unties Robin’s feet and his hands, leaving Robin naked except for his mask. Bane gets fully naked as well except for his facemask. 

Robin stands, feebly as Bane towers over him. Bane indicates for Robin to come at him and Robin, fucked almost to mindlessness, wildly attacks. Bane easily dodges Robin’s assault and punches him hard in the gut, causing him to double over. With Robin doubled over, Bane grabs his shoulders and knees him in the chest, his massive hard cock slapping Robin’s face as he does. Robin stumbles away and hits the wall. He turns around, back to the wall as Bane comes at him. Bane swings and Robin manages to dodge and get under the blow which is what Bane was ready for. He wants Robin to feel some victory so he can then snatch it away. Robin winds up a punch that Bane barely even feels. Bane’s laughter echoes in the room as Robin delivers a series of blows that do no damage at all to Bane. Bane looms over Robin who begins to tremble and cower away. Bane follows as Robin backs against the wall. The villains watch the two naked men on their screen. When Robin hits the wall Bane reaches down and grabs Robin’s soft cock in one hand. Robin cries out as Bane squeezes before lifting Robin off the ground by it. 

“Please....no more!” Robin begs as he’s held up against the wall by his precious cock. Bane laughs and drops Robin who crumples to the ground, both hands holding his aching cock. 

“You are a pathetic excuse for a hero, Robin! There is no escape from this room. You are mine! Now, remove your mask and surrender to me!” Bane says, standing over Robin’s cowering form with his massive cock sticking straight out. 

Robin’s trembling hands slowly remove his mask, but before the villains could see how he was the camera feed cut out. They all look at each other.

“What have we done...” Catwoman asks as they all realize that killing Robin would have been a favor instead of giving him to Bane.

Robin hands his mask to Bane who shreds it with his bare hands. 

“Now, cum for me, boy,” Bane commands. 

Robin begins to slowly stroke his aching cock which slowly begins to rise to its full length of just under 6 inches. 

Bane sits down on against the wall and pulls Robin towards him. He lifts Robin easily as Robin continues to stroke and places him on his cock, forcing all 10 inches into the boy. Robin moans as Bane simply rests him on his cock while Robin strokes his. Bane then brushes Robin’s hands aside and engulfs his smaller cock in his massive hands. Within minutes Robin is moaning and screaming as Bane forces him to shoot his load. Bane also finally unloads into Robin. Bane, however, doesn’t let Robin go, but rather continues to force him to cum over and over again. Eventually, Robin passes out even with the stimulant. Bane gets dressed as Robin lies in a heap on the floor. Bane gathers Robin in his arms and leaves. No one ever hears from Bane or Robin again...


End file.
